


Forever Yours

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Elizabeth and Bella Are Non-Romantic Lobster's, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Soft Volturi, Soulmates, Vampire Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Isabella and Elizabeth Volturi were special. Beyond special in all actuality, and they were the most guarded members of the Volturi. They trusted no one except for their family. So what happens when they have to leave, and live with a Coven of Vampires they were trained to hate?





	1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

Volturi. A name that if spoken of caused shivers to run down the spines of the people who heard it. The darkness that was emitted from the name alone made it ominous. As well as the power within it. The power of the name evoked fear in those of lesser beings, and caused those of higher standards to glance over their shoulder every now and then. For when the Volturi hunted you they  _would_ find you one way or another, and when they did it would not be a pleasant reunion. Yes, the name and word Volturi invoked fear in those who heard it, but the true power was held in the rulers. The Three Kings themselves were the cause of such fear. They were the feared rulers of the Vampire World, and no one defied them. Unless that person had a death wish of course. The Three Kings also known as Aro, Marcus, and Caius were feared, and that's exactly how they liked it.

Aro who was the unofficial leader of the Volturi. He exerts control over the world of vampires, and plots against any opposing coven. He made other vampires realize that it was necessary for them to live in the shadows among humans, and overtime turn their species into legends and myths instead of actual facts. To further continue this plan, he and his companions created their own vampires and taught them the laws before letting them loose. He believes, possibly correctly, that the Volturi is necessary for the survival of the vampire species, with its bylaws that hold secrecy of the existence of vampires to the utmost importance.

" _Marcus's gift is actually quite valuable in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. For example, imagine Marcus on the battle field. He sees the binding ties between the enemy the guard faces. He can tell who the leader is just by watching the way the others are tied to him or her. He can see how to destroy the resistance simply by picking off a few key people. He doesn't just see romantic relationships, but also ties of family and friends, loyalty and devotion. He can tell if any given person would die for another. Off the field of battle (as the Volturi rarely leave their home), Marcus's gift is valuable politically (for lack of a better word). It's an amazing gift in a diplomatic situation. Plus, when you're sitting on an empire, it's nice to be able to see when someone's loyalty starts wavering. Or if anyone is getting too fond of anyone else. Can you see the potential now? Marcus didn't get where he is with some fluff skill._ "

Which brings the third and final King. Who is also known as the Merciless One. Caius is very ambitious and can easily be considered the cruelest of all three leaders, and is seen as never extending mercy to anyone. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, he advocates for the most aggressive methods of handling situations, and is usually in favor of executions. He is always at the head of any punitive missions, much to his pleasure.

Yes, The Three Kings were beyond dangerous and ruthless. Which was why if you saw them now you wouldn't be able to believe your eyes...

* * *

**Volterra, Italy 10 A.D. (First Century)**

"No Elizabeth you aren't supposed to eat that," Caius said softly with a shake of his head. He easily picked up the squirming toddler and held her in his arms. "Now give me the wood," He said looking at her pointedly, but the little girl wasn't having any of it. As she again tried to squirm her way out of his grasp. "No Elizabeth, I will not let you down until you give me the wood," He said with another shake of his head.

"Dear, why must you hassle her? You know she'll give it to you if you ask nicely," Athenodora chided as she appeared by his side with a smile. "Now sweetheart give mommy the piece of wood," She said her voice growing much softer, and immediately the toddler spit out the wood. With a smirk Athenodora held it up.

"Be quiet Dora," He said as he situated Elizabeth on his hip.

"Oh, you're just a jealous because she did what I asked," She replied with a smirk and once again Caius rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Dora exclaimed but Caius didn't care as he walked out of the room, and towards the Throne Room. "Don't walk away from me Caius Volturi!" He heard her shout, but he once again ignored her as he entered the room. He looked up at the thrones and saw that Aro and Marcus were already there as well as Suplicia and Didyme. He glanced towards the floor of Marcus throne and saw Isabella playing with a clay doll.

"Hello Caius, I see that Dora was talking to you," Aro said cheerfully with a smile, and Caius simply smirked. He walked towards Isabella and set Elizabeth down beside her, and immediately the two girls started to play together. "It warms my heart to see our newest editions together," Aro continued looking at the two girls fondly, and Caius couldn't help but agree. At first when the two girls had been left at their doorstep in a basket he hadn't wanted them, and then Marcus found out the bond that he shared with the beautiful golden haired one. At first he hadn't believed it and still didn't want anything to do with her, and then Marcus brought her into see him. He had stared at the blanket for awhile before nodding, and Marcus had revealed her face and the moment he saw her beautiful blue eyes he was a goner. He still was the little girl, Elizabeth, had him wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything to keep her safe and he would never let harm befall her. Which was why when they turned of age they (Elizabeth and Isabella) would be changed, and become the Principessa of the Volturi.

Caius glanced over at Marcus and saw that he was watching Isabella with a fatherly gaze, and he felt happy for Marcus and Didyme. "Yes it warms mine as well. I just can't wait for them to be of age so we can turn them," Caius replied sitting on his throne with grace.

"Yes I believe we all await that day, but until then our little Principessa's will be kept safe," Marcus said gazing at the girls fondly, and Caius followed his gaze. He couldn't help but smile softly at the sight that was before him. Elizabeth and Isabella were now sleeping soundly beside each other.

"There is nothing in this world that will mess with them. I and I am sure all of you as well will make sure of that," Aro said softly and the other two Kings nodded their heads in agreement. Their Queens appearing beside them as they stared at the now sleeping toddlers, and they all then and there made a promise: To always keep Elizabeth and Isabella safe. No matter the cost.

* * *

The years passed in a blur to all of those that lived in Volterra. The two Principessa's grew with each passing day, and they were now two beautiful eighteen year old girls. Elizabeth had beautiful golden locks like the sun's rays themselves, and endearing crystalline blue eyes. Her beautiful porcelain skin was unblemished and her high cheekbones and full rosy red lips made her look like royalty. While Isabella had beautiful mahogany brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her porcelain skin was unblemished as well, and her beautiful full pink lips made her look so endearing. Her high cheekbones gave her the look of royalty.

The Three Kings and the other members of the Volturi watched them both with cautious eyes. They were the most precious members of the Volturi, and nothing would change that. They also watched them with more caution because it would soon be the day that they were changed. The day that everyone in Volterra had been waiting for.

"Aro, I believe today should be the day that they're changed," Marcus said softly watching as Elizabeth and Isabella ran around the throne room.

"I agree brother, but  _they_ need to be ready for it, and I will not make them do something they don't want to do. Especially the pain of this caliber that will befall on them. It would be better to wait until they're ready," Aro responded wincing slightly as Isabella tripped.

"I will never understand how they can be so graceful, but so clumsy as well," Caius said with a slightly smirk, and the other two Kings nodded in agreement.

"Yes they are both mysteries," Aro said. Suddenly all Three Kings heard a gigantic crash, and their attention snapped to Elizabeth who was on top of Isabella. Both of them had wood surrounding them of what use to be a table. Caius immediately stood up with his brothers, and Aro said with a worried frown.

"You know what let's just change them before they kill themselves."

The other two Kings couldn't help but agree as servants came rushing in to help the Principessa's. "Or before their mothers kill us," Marcus said softly, and Caius immediately winced.

"Let's just go help our children Marcus, and your nieces Aro," He said as he strode towards his daughter and her best friend. Marcus and Aro following chuckling slightly. "Are you two alright?" Caius asked standing over them. The servants immediately stepped away from them as they approached.

"Yes Poppa we are alright," Elizabeth said with a grin.

"Yes Uncle we are alright," Isabella agreed with a matching grin, and Caius couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You two will be the death of us," Aro said cheerfully bouncing to stand beside Caius.

"That's not something to be cheerful about," Marcus said with a sigh.

"I know, but it doesn't really matter what emotion you show," Aro responded before turning his attention back to the girls. "Now you two need to get ready because we are changing you tonight."

The news brought the two girls immediately to their feet. "Oh we have been waiting for this day for so long," Isabella said jumping up and down in excitement. Elizabeth only nodded her head in agreement.

"We have as well dearest one. Now go get ready," Marcus said smiling softly at his excitable daughter. Isabella immediately grinned before rushing out of the room with Elizabeth in tow.

"I really hope we know what we're doing," Caius said staring at the spot where his daughter had just disappeared.

"So do we," Marcus and Aro whispered softly.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait to be changed," Isabella said with a large smile as she put up her hair.

"You do know Bella that the pain we will experience will be more so than when we fell off the roof?" Elizabeth asked from her position by the window.

"Yes Liz I do know that, but we will finally be able to stop being so weak, and to stop being so clumsy," Bella replied finally content with her hair.

"Bella you know I love you, and I share your excitement, but I can also see the bad that will come out of this," Elizabeth said finally looking up from her book.

"Like what?" Bella scoffed.

"Like the fact that we won't be in control of our urges, and we could kill the people that have taken care of us. Or that we will feel like a thousand knives are being stabbed through our skin, as well as our blood being boiled. Well that's just naming a few," Elizabeth said.

"Alright alright you got me there, but still Liz. We will finally be able to contribute to our family," Bella said coming to sit beside her best friend.

"I suppose so Bella, but that doesn't make what will happen to us any less pleasant. It has both good things and less tolerable things surrounding it," Elizabeth said and Bella chuckled at her friends words.

"You know Liz, I think one day you will be a scholar of some sort," Bella teased, and Elizabeth simply laughed. "Now, come on I need to get you ready, and you know how I  _love_ to do that," Bella said nudging Elizabeth up, and towards the mirror.

"You know I think you just enjoy torturing me," Elizabeth teased softly and Bella chuckled.

"Oh no never," Bella teased back as she started to braid her friends hair.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Elizabeth muttered, and Bella simply laughed.

"Have some faith in me. Since we will be with one another for the foreseeable future," Bella replied, and Elizabeth groaned softly and was quickly swatted by Bella. It was going to be a long eternity.

* * *

The time came for Elizabeth and Isabella to be changed, and The Three Kings were shaking in anticipation (Mostly Aro). They had been waiting all day for the time to come, and now it was finally here. There were two tables situated in the middle of the room with cloth and pillows on them. Caius glanced up when the doors of the throne room opened, and his daughter and Isabella entered. He felt his breath catch, which was unnecessary, as he stared at his Elizabeth. Her beautiful golden locks were in a beautiful plait off of her left shoulder, and her dress hugged her appropriately. He heard Marcus breath catch as well, and couldn't help but smirk softly. Yes, their daughters had turned into two gorgeous women, and he could never be more proud.

"Poppa," Elizabeth said seeing him, and Caius immediately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"My beautiful neonata all grown up," Caius said lovingly and Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Poppa ami mettere in imbarazzo me non è vero?" Elizabeth asked with a sigh, and Caius just chuckled in reply. He turned to look at Marcus who was having a conversation with Isabella. He could only hear snippets like: "Isabella I really want you to be safe," or "It will hurt a lot just be careful."

"Poppa you know it's rude to eavesdrop," Elizabeth admonished lightly smacking her father's arm.

"It's only rude when you can help it, and in my case I can't. So therefore it's not rude," Caius replied and Elizabeth only raised her eyebrow which caused him to sigh. "Fine, you're right it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Thank you Poppa," Elizabeth said smiling brightly. She turned her attention to a chuckling Aro who quickly stopped when he saw her glare. "That goes for you too Uncle," Elizabeth said, and Aro immediately nodded.

"It is time," Marcus said stepping away from Bella, and walking to the two tables. "If you would sit down," Marcus said gesturing to the tables, and Elizabeth and Isabella quickly laid down.

"Now this will hurt, but we believe that you can get through the pain, and through the transformation," Aro said with a smile that eased the girls nervousness.

"Are you ready?" Caius asked and Elizabeth and Isabella looked at each other, and both nodded in confirmation. The Three Kings looked at one another before Caius gently bit into Elizabeth's neck, and Marcus bit into Isabella's neck as well and pumped venom into them. While Aro bit the girls wrists one by one injecting venom into them as well. When they were finished both girls were out cold, and The Three Kings felt their undead heart clench in worry.

"I hope we made the right call. If not their mothers will kill us," Aro said with a worried frown for both the girls and himself and the other two.

"They will get through it, I am sure of it," Marcus said with a confident smile.

"Then what do we do now?" Aro asked staring at the unconscious girls worry still etched onto his features, and with a sigh Caius answered.

"Now we wait."

 


	2. Chapter 2

They moved through the darkness like they were the shadows themselves. They crept across the room not making a sound as they moved towards their unsuspecting target. They looked at one another, and nodded ever so slightly. They crouched lower ready to pounce, and they couldn't help, but grin in victory their teeth shining in the darkness. Without a warning they pounced on their prey, and tackled her to the ground.

"ELIZABETH AND ISABELLA VOLTURI!" Jane shouted in anger as the two Principessa's pinned her to the ground with matching grins.

"Yes Janey?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Get off of me or I will harm you," Jane hissed a slight growl entering her tone.

"Oh, Janey you do make us laugh. You know as well as we do that you wouldn't hurt us. Especially when Poppa and our Uncles are out of town for business," Bella said with a victorious smirk. Jane knowing that Bella was right decided to get the information the Principessa's needed.

"Fine you're right I wouldn't harm you. So what do you want?" Jane snapped out her question, and she didn't like the grin that the two shared.

"We want to go outside for the day, and walk around the village," Elizabeth said with a small pout and a pleading look in her eyes.

"You know you aren't allowed outside of the castle while the Kings are away. Especially now when some vampires are starting to revolt against us," Jane said with a slight sigh.

"We will be fine Janey we are last time we checked part of the oldest vampires group. I believe that we can take care of ourselves," Bella said with an angry frown.

"I understand this Principessa's, but that doesn't change anything. I'm sorry," Jane said and with a sigh Elizabeth and Bella let Jane up.

"Fine Janey," Elizabeth and Isabella said in unison before gliding out of the room, and leaving an exasperated guard alone.

* * *

"I can't believe that they are still treating us like children," Bella said angrily as she paced across the room.

"I know it's not fair Bella, but there is a reason behind it," Elizabeth said watching her friend pace.

"That's not helping Liz!" Bella exclaimed throwing up her hands in exasperation. "We are over a thousand years old for crying out loud! I would think that they would treat us with a little respect," Bella continued and Elizabeth only smiled slightly at her best friends rant.

"With the way you're acting right now Bella I would think that we were two newborns," Elizabeth said with a chuckle, and Bella simply glared angrily at her.

"Again not helping Liz!" Bella said, and Elizabeth simply laughed.

"Bella stop getting so worked up over this. It's fine we have entertained ourselves before without going outside, and this time is no different. Once my father and our Uncles return we will be able to go outside. So calm down," Elizabeth said softly staring into her best friends eyes, but instead of calming her friend down she only got more worked up.

"No Liz I will not calm down! I am getting sick and tired of them treating us like children. Like we are small fragile dolls that need to be protected at all times," Bella shouted her anger causing her red eyes to darken, and Elizabeth not even perturbed by her friends outburst smiled.

"I understand that Bella, but you need to calm down. Alright?" Elizabeth stressed moving to stand in front of her best friend. Bella stared at Elizabeth for a moment before nodding. Elizabeth smiled charmingly at her and quickly kissed Bella's cheek. "Good because I was very close to tackling you and kicking your ass for being so loud," She said with an innocent smile, and Bella simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah now what do you want to do?" Bella asked smiling at her best friend, and immediately Elizabeth grinned. Many who have met the Principessa's before could tell that they were close. They balanced each other out perfectly, and they were barely ever seen apart. Where Bella was quick to anger, Elizabeth was usually calm and stoic. Where Elizabeth could be cold and callous, Bella was inviting and happy, and could bring out the kind side of Elizabeth. The two Principessa's couldn't live without one another, and they never thought about a life without each other. Would never really believe that they could ever lose each other, and for the most part they were right.

"We could go to the gardens," Elizabeth said with a thoughtful look, and Bella shook her head immediately.

"No, we did that yesterday," She said trailing off and looking at the wall opposite of Elizabeth. "Hey! I know we can go to the courtyard. It's not necessarily outside, and it is really close to the castle. So everyone can keep an eye on us," Bella said her eyes brightening and a grin formed across her features, and Elizabeth too smiled.

"That's a perfect idea Bella," Elizabeth said offering her arm towards her friend. "Shall we?" She asked with a grin, and Bella laughed.

"We shall," Bella said taking Elizabeth's offered arm, and the two Principessa's glided out of their room.

* * *

The minute that their feet touched the ground Bella noticed how all the guards stiffened. She noticed that Jane and Alec were heading towards them. Each had a matching scowl on their faces, and Bella and Elizabeth immediately adopted an innocent look on their faces. A look that both Jane and Alec ignored.

"I told you two that you couldn't go outside," Jane snarled her eyes darkening in rage.

"Janey, Janey, Jane, when will you learn that we don't follow the rules easily. We aren't technically outside as our father's and Uncle like to put it. We are close enough so that all of you can keep an eye on us. Actually Bella isn't this much safer than being in the castle?" Elizabeth asked with a mock look of confusion. Bella simply grinned at her.

"Why yes Liz I think it is. I mean we are in front of the highest ranking guard members, and I wouldn't want us to have an accident that they could have prevented us from having if they would have let us stay out here. Oh what would Our father's and Uncle say," Bella said with mock confusion.

"You wouldn't," Alec snarled glaring at them, and they both just smirked.

"Try us," They snarled in unison before walking towards a bench near a tree. No one messed with them when they wanted something. Especially not if they somehow got "hurt" and that someone could have prevented it. Not only would the Kings be after that person's blood, but the Queens as well, and when the Queens went after a person it would not be a happy ending. Which meant that they were virtually untouchable, but they didn't play the card often. Not finding it fair that their status could get them out of virtually anything. It was also not as fun as being able to devise a loop hole, and make the person look idiotic.

"They look mad," Elizabeth commented as she watched Jane and Alec argue.

"Well it's not everyday that they get bested," Bella replied watching the twins argument get more and more heated.

"I guess that's true," Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"Oh how I do enjoy annoying them," Bella said with a happy sigh, and Elizabeth simply laughed.

"We are truly evil," Elizabeth said with a grin, and Bella chuckled lowly.

"I wouldn't call it evil as such. Cruelly intelligent would be a better term for it," Bella responded her voice having a mischievous quality.

"That's what all evil people say to justify their evil personality," Elizabeth said glancing at her friend through her peripherals.

"I guess then we are evil," Bella said with a smirk. "But, is that a problem? As long as we don't harm the innocent."

"I never said it was a bad thing Bella," Elizabeth replied which caused Bella to laugh.

"No I guess you didn't," She said and Elizabeth simply smiled.

"Hey why don't we play 20 Questions," Elizabeth said and immediately Bella nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh me first me first," Bella said bouncing on the bench with a childish grin.

"Alright you can go first," Elizabeth with a chuckle.

"Yay! Okay, which side of your heritage do you like more?" Bella asked. She had always wanted to know, and Elizabeth seemed in a good enough mood to indulge her. Bella had been told long ago that Marcus wasn't her birth father, but she didn't care. Marcus had raised her, and she loved him. She had learned that she was of Italian and German descent. She personally loved her Italian side more, but her German qualities she loved as well. While Elizabeth was of French and Russian descent, and to her at least, that was a hard choice to pick.

"I would have to say my Russian side," Elizabeth said and Bella nodded accepting her answer. "Alright, if you had to pick between Jane or Alec to kill. Which one would you... you know kill?" Elizabeth asked and Bella immediately glared at her. Bella noticed how the twins seemed to be looking at them, and she knew that they were listening for her answer. She saw that Elizabeth had a smirk on her face.

"I hate you. You know that right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I do, now what's your answer?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk. With a sigh Bella rubbed her temples feeling a headache only Elizabeth could create coming on.

"Alright if, and I mean if, I had to choose I guess I would choose... Jane," Bella said, and at Elizabeth's inquisitive look she explained. "Simply because I know Jane would put up a hell of a more fight than Alec."

"I accept that answer," Elizabeth said with a smile, and the game went on. Question after question passed and some of the stuff Bella already knew, but it was fun to see Elizabeth explain. Soon they were on the last question. Which from their rules they both had to answer, and Elizabeth had to come up with it.

"Alright I got it! If you had to live with either of the two 'vegetarian' clans. Which would you live with?" Elizabeth asked with a proud smirk.

"That's a good one Liz," Bella said frowning slightly in thought. She had heard all about the Olympic and Denali clans from her father and Uncles. Both of which were a pain in their sides. Especially the Olympic coven since it apparently had a lot of members that Aro considered a threat. She had heard about a girl in their clan, Alice, she believed the girls name was. The girl was apparently a seer. The only problem with her said ability was that the future that she saw, could quite possibly not even happen, and it could easily be manipulated. Which was the only reason Aro had not outright threatened her. But, excluding all the talents the Olympic Coven were stuck up vegans. That believed their way was the superior way. Simply because they weren't hurting anyone in the process. She almost scoffed at the mere thought alone. They were hurting animals that have done nothing wrong. (Some animals are being excluded. Ex: A predator that killed someone, but again they didn't know any better). While rapist, murderers, kidnappers, and pedophiles with many others littered the streets, and harmed innocent people. Those people did not deserve to live in this world, and if no one else was going to deal with them then they had to. If the Olympic Coven couldn't see that then that was their issue. The Denali Coven was much the same way. Adding to the fact that they hated the Volturi with a burning passion for what they did to them. Bella really couldn't see either choice being a good one, but she knew she had to choose.

"I would choose the Denali Coven," Bella said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, the only reason I would stay with them was one my mate is there, and two at least they know something about the world," Elizabeth said, and Bella grinned at the mention of Elizabeth's mate. She knew that Elizabeth loved Tanya, and she knew Tanya loved Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was to stubborn sometimes. Elizabeth was normally stoic and calm and didn't let anyone's words hurt her. That is if they didn't come from someone she loved. Bella knew all about the fight that Elizabeth and Tanya had, had years ago. Where Tanya had said that her life would be easier with Elizabeth out of it, and Elizabeth had taken that to heart. So Elizabeth has not spoken to or seen Tanya in years. Which Bella knew for a fact caused Elizabeth pain, but her stubbornness and age won out. It also didn't help that since then Tanya had become a vegetarian, and began to hate the Volturi and all its members.

"Are you ever going to see her again Liz?" Bella asked staring at her friend with sadness.

"I suppose I will have to eventually, but she made herself perfectly clear that she didn't want me as her mate, and that it would be better for the both of us if I was gone," Elizabeth said casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"To be fair Liz, her creator or mother rather and her brother had just been executed by us. I think that warrants at least a minimal freak out," Bella said and immediately winced when Elizabeth's eyes became sharp.

"It is not our fault that her mother created a demon spawn that  _killed_ innocent people, and destroyed an entire village. In fact I'm glad that we killed those two. Aro and our family made the right choice in doing what they had to, and even though Tanya is my mate I would not protect her from the truth of what her mother did," Elizabeth snarled her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I understand that Liz I do, but aren't you being a little callous?" Bella asked with a slight frown.

"No I don't think I am being callous. You weren't there at the village when that thing killed all those people, and you weren't there to hear what Tanya had said to me. Instead you were here because Marcus wouldn't allow you to go. So please do not say that I am being callous, when you have no idea what you are talking about," Elizabeth snapped and Bella's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Liz I'm sorry alright I just think you should cut Tanya some slack. Maybe she didn't even know about the spawn, and all she saw was her mother being executed. Can you calm down," Bella said softly staring at her best friend with a soft smile on her face. Seeing it she saw that Elizabeth visibly became less tense and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella," Elizabeth said softly and Bella simply smiled.

"Oh Liz you have settled me down plenty times before from one of my angry spouts. So I'm only glad to return the favor," Bella said with a grin that Elizabeth mirrored.

"Still you were only trying to help me and I overreacted, but I hope you do understand where I am going from," She replied and Bella nodded in confirmation that she did.

"Of course I do Liz," Bella said with a grin, and Elizabeth smiled back. Elizabeth was about to respond when the sound of rushing feet entered Bella's hearing, and she turned to see Demetri running towards them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting my Principessa's, but the Kings have returned and have asked for your presence," He said with a serious look, and Bella glanced at Elizabeth an uneasiness entering her stomach, but Elizabeth was smiling. Her red eyes were sparkling with happiness at hearing her father was home, and Bella couldn't help but feel happy as well. Although the sense of unease didn't leave her as they were escorted to the Throne Room by Demetri and Felix. Though soon enough they entered the Throne Room where sure enough the Three Kings sat. The minute that Bella caught sight of her father she was crushed into his embrace.

"Poppa I am so happy to see you," Bella said with a smile that Marcus mirrored.

"I happy to see you as well dolcezza," He said lovingly. Bella glanced and saw that Caius had Elizabeth in a tight embrace, and he didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"Uncle Caius I'm so happy to see you," Bella said deciding to come to Elizabeth's rescue. Luckily it worked and Caius let go of Elizabeth and smiled at her. Over his shoulder Bella saw Elizabeth give her an appreciative look.

"Ah Bella, how is my favorite niece?" Caius asked wrapping one arm around her shoulder, and Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm your only niece Uncle," Bella said with a smile which he returned.

"Which is why you're my favorite," Caius said and Bella rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"I'm doing fine Uncle," Bella finally conceded and Caius immediately smiled. Bella then noticed that Aro had been uncharacteristically quiet. She glanced at him worried, and saw that he was still sitting on his throne. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Elizabeth beat her to it.

"Poppa what is so important that Uncle Aro is silent?" Elizabeth asked and immediately Caius disposition changed, becoming more grim. Immediately the uneasiness that Bella had felt previously came back. Elizabeth as well looked troubled, but she was better at hiding it. Bella glanced uneasily at her other Uncle and saw that he was staring into space with a hard look on his face.

"What's the matter Poppa?" Bella asked looking at Marcus with a worried look, but instead of her father responding Aro did.

"The rebellion is a lot greater than we had anticipated, and we have received word of a threat against the lives of the two members we hold most dear," Aro said with a sigh, and Bella immediately glanced at Elizabeth her worry only growing at Elizabeth's demeanor. Her usually stoic expression had a growing sense of fear, and Bella understood immediately what was happening. "As you both know that is the two of you, and we will not take this threat lying down. So we have decided that it would be best if you were to live with either the Denali Coven or the Olympic," Aro continued and Bella immediately stiffened as she was sure that Elizabeth did as well.

"You can't honestly think that we would live with animal suckers?" Elizabeth asked in outrage her eyes darkening slightly, and Bella could feel how the ground below them started to shake. Caius must have noticed it as well because he was quickly in front of his daughter.

"Elizabeth I need you to calm down alright neonata? Calm down everything will be alright. We are doing this for yours and Bella's safety," Caius said softly and immediately Elizabeth calmed down, and Aro cast him a grateful look.

"I know both of you are probably upset," He said glanced at her for a second before continuing. "But, we honestly believe that this is in your best interest. Your mother's have also agreed, and we hope that you someday can see what we are doing is for both of you."

Bella glanced at Elizabeth and saw that she was calming down. Which Bella was glad about since they didn't need another earthquake. The last one had nearly destroyed part of the castle.

"Alright Uncle we will decide which coven we would most likely want to live with," Bella said and Aro nodded, and with that Bella and Elizabeth left the Throne Room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Forever Yours. It's a working title, and anyone is free to comment a title they think would better fit this story. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Poppa ami mettere in imbarazzo me non è vero? = Poppa you love to embarrass me don't you?
> 
> Neonata = baby girl
> 
> I am also sorry if I showed Elizabeth to much instead of Bella, but I want you to one see the OC, and two see the bad ass Caius be totally whipped. 
> 
> Also to the ones that don't think mirrors were made in the A.D. era: Metal-coated glass mirrors are said to have been invented in Sidon (modern-day Lebanon) in the first century AD, and glass mirrors backed with gold leaf are mentioned by the Roman author Pliny in his Natural History, written in about 77 AD. The Romans also developed a technique for creating crude mirrors by coating blown glass with molten lead.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I am sorry about all the misspelled/missing words.


End file.
